Charmy Rambrino
}} Charmy Rambrino the Bee is one of the four main characters, with the other three being Amy, Tails, and Cream, and is also one of the three main deuteragonists of The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream, along with Tails and Cream. He is also one of the two protagonists of the TLOACTAC Shorts, with Tails being the other one. He is a fictional, anthropomorphic Portuguese American bee with a decent maturity, despite being only 11 years old, as opposed to his original character, whom is 6, and is depicted as being hyperactive and outgoing. He is the well-known friend of Amy Winston, Tails Checkers, and Cream Checkers History Charmy, similar with most of the other characters, was born in his native home country, Portugal, on the Worldly World. Appearance Charmy's appearance is identical to his appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In both appearances, his appearance consists of having black and yellow fur (like a bee is supposed to have), wearing white gloves (as with the other characters, except that his gloves have black cuffs), a black-coloured helmet with a red-pinkish trim and holes that his antennae come out of, an orange vest with a golden zipper and a white v-collar, and orange sneakers with golden zippers, black collars, and white rubber soles. Lastly, it should also be noted, however, that in his Sonic the Hedgehog appearance, his vest has a bee symbol on the left side of it that does not appear in TLOACTAC. Personality Just like with the other characters, Charmy's TLOACTAC differs compared to it in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, although unlike with the other characters, Charmy's personality alters greatly compared to it of in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's also one of the characters who essentially acts the complete opposite of how he acts in the Sonic series. In the Sonic series, he is depicted as being hyperactive and scatterbrained, which leads to him unleashing his immaturity and capability of annoying other characters, especially when it comes to his fellow teammates of his detective agency group, the Chaotix, and especially when it comes to the leader and head honcho of the group, Vector the Crocodile. In TLOACTAC, however, he is depicted as being serious, strict, and short-tempered, and a guy like Charmy himself is, for his age, a mature kind of boy who tries to prove to people that he is mature. This provides a simple explanation on why he's easily annoyed by a guy a Tails, who constantly either becomes a complete rascal or explains about math in a way Charmy considers boring. He still has, however, an average personality mostly, and whenever he gets mad or grumpy, he often gains his normal mood in a short time afterwards, even if Tails was the cause of his grumpiness. Abilities Similar to most of the other characters, Charmy does not retain his abilities from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In fact, this even includes flying, which bees are supposed to do that Charmy cannot in TLOACTAC. Instead, he maintains the ability of speed. Relationships Amy Tails Cream Shadow Sonic Trivia *Applying only to youths/children, Charmy is one of the few European characters in TLOACTAC, with other two being Blaze, who is German, and Amy, who is Dutch. He is also the only male character in this group. **This also makes him the only male youth who is European. *Charmy is likely the odd speed-type character out, as there are a few tactics he has exclusively for himself: **He is the only non-white speed-type character (he's European). **He is also the only non-mammalian (not a mammal) speed-type character (he's a bee, making him an insect, though technically, he was given birth to in the same way mammals give birth to their young). ***Additionally, he, along with Tails, are the only speed-type characters to not be hedgehogs. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed-type Characters